


The Keys from their Heart

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cars, Gen, Gift Giving, Gifts, Happy, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Hugs, Multi, One Shot, Presents, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia gets her driver’s license and the Maitlands have a surprise for her.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 8





	The Keys from their Heart

Lydia buzzed with excitement as she clutched her driver's license to her chest. She couldn't wait to get home and share the good news with her deceased family. She knew they would be excited for her. What's extra? Her dad said they may or may not have a surprise or two waiting for her and whatever it was or could be, she couldn't wait for it. Her dad and Delia led her out to their car and she climbed into the backseat out of happiness, putting her license in its appropriate place in the black wallet with the ghost pattern Delia had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday.

As Charles drove home, Lydia looked out the window at all the cars driving by, glad that she could now drive one herself. She imagined herself in her new car just as Charles pulled into the driveway and they got out the car.

Lydia practically bounded up the front steps of the house and excitedly skipped up to the attic to see if she could find the Maitlands. When she pushed open the door, she found no sign of them but did find a note from them.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she picked it up, reading it aloud to herself. "Dear Lydia, when you return home from the DMV, please meet us in the garage. We have a special surprise for you."

She excitedly bounded downstairs and found her dad and Delia over by the door leading into the garage, Delia holding it open for her to go through. She passed by them and stepped out into the garage, turning on a light so she could see better. She found the Maitlands over in the corner, standing by something covered in a large black sheet.

She made her way over towards them and began to inspect it. "Guys, what is this?"

Nodding to Adam, Barbara levitated the sheet off of Lydia's surprise and Lydia's eyes widened in shock, her covering a hand over her mouth.

"Is that... your car?" The Maitlands nodded. "You're giving it to me?"

Another nod.

Lydia ran forward, wrapping her arms around the Maitlands in a big hug. "Guys, you didn't need to do this!"

"Well, we have no use for it since we're dead," explained Barbara as the three of them pulled out of the hug and she handed the keys over to Lydia. "So we decided that, since you were getting your driver's license, we would give it to you so you don't have to go out and get a car. Of course, we had to talk to Charles and Delia first and they agreed."

"Well." Lydia sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the Maitlands for another hug. "Thank you so much, you guys. I really appreciate this."

They pulled away again and Lydia looked at her new car with tears in her eyes. She promised the Maitlands she wouldn't do anything to the car.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this sweet little story. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
